This invention relates to a combined pump and tap assembly for dispensing a beverage, such as beer, from a container. More particularly, the invention has to do with such an assembly which includes a hand pump to pressurize the container, the pump including a plunger sliding in a cylinder which communicates with a gas tube projecting into the container. A hollow boss rigid with the assembly provides a connection for a draft tube which also projects into the container and the beverage is dispensed through the draft tube, the boss, a tubular hose fitting communicating with the interior of the boss and a hose attached to the fitting.
With prior assemblies of this type, it has been possible for a user either to disable or to by-pass the hand pump and to connect the gas tube to another pressure source such as a tank of air under pressure. This presents a danger in that the user may neglect to use a pressure regulator or not set such a regulator properly with the result that the beverage container may become overpressurized and explode.